


A Favor, Perhaps

by Silverjks



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverjks/pseuds/Silverjks
Summary: An alternative to a scene from episode 91 (the next line contains light spoilers)Essek's response to Caleb's hug.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	A Favor, Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo!  
> This is actually my first posted fic but I write lots, so if you end up liking this let me know int he comments and I'll probably write some more. :)

Essek froze. 

He had not been touched so casually in years. The drow would have been bewildered by the audacity of the person _hugging_ him had it been anyone but Caleb. 

Caleb, who was kind and warm and incredibly sincere despite holding Essek at an arm's length (for good reason, of course). Caleb, who was first introduced to him in chains and, when offered the favor of the Bright Queen, asked one on behalf of his friend rather than demanding fame or riches. Caleb, who had pulled him into an embrace as he thanked him profusely for what little aid he provided in the long and tedious journey to return Nott to her body. 

Caleb, who didn't seem to notice Essek's response to the touch, overwhelmed by joy and wonder, too focused on the fact that _he could help his friend, at last._

The wizard held the drow and the soon-to-be halfling closely to his chest, tears threatening to obscure his vision completely. This was _their_ work, _their_ achievement -well, theirs and Halas', of course- and he felt most fortunate to be blessed with the company of these two amazing people. 

"-now, or do you want to think about it?" Essek barely registered Caleb's question.

Hell, he barley even registered the little goblin's response. 

Essek never would have guessed that Caleb smelled of rain and wax and the slightest hint of incense; that the man's chest was firm and supple despite his rather slender physique.

He was pleasantly warm, too. By the Light, Essek was held close enough to feel the man's racing heart. 

The drow could only hope that his dark skin concealed the heat coloring his face. As for his expression - nothing short of a miracle would have allowed Essek to maintain his stoic demeanor.

Fortunately, the object of his affections remained blissfully unaware of Essek's response to the touch. 

_He could not have known_ , the Shadowhand thought to himself, _he could not have known how he affects me_. He'd been seeing the wizard more and more often whenever he closed his eyes, had his calm voice and that wonderful accent derailing his thoughts almost daily and now he had that magnificent scent to add to the repository of pleasant distractions. 

"I'll… I'll go join the others." Said Nott, effectively snapping the flustered drow out of his private musings. 

"We should." He agreed, somehow managing to sound at least somewhat composed as he turned to leave the room. 

"Actually, Sha- Essek," Caleb corrected himself hurriedly, still unaccustomed to the privilege of being the man's friend, "if you would stay a moment?" 

Essek's heart was pounding in his ears as he heard the door shut after the goblin's departure. 

"Of course." He allowed, turning to meet the wizard's eyes. "Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"No, no, my friend. It's the opposite," Caleb said softly, stepping a little closer to the drow, "You… I do not now how to repay you. There are already so many favors owed and this… we'd be giving Nott her life back, Essek. No favor can measure up to that."

"It was not a favor." The drow replied sternly, despite finding Caleb's sincerity disarming. He wished to convey the idea rather firmly, leaving no room for debate. "I was just helping a friend. Besides, you two did most of the work, building upon Halas' research."

"Essek-" Caleb tried to object. 

"Please." He found himself asking, pleading eyes locked onto the wizard's stunningly pale blue ones, "Do not argue with me on this."

Caleb hesitated, staring back for a few long moments, before he finally conceded with a slight nod. 

"It does not settle the matter of the other favors." Caleb insists despite leaving this particular matter behind. "Essek, you have been so kind to us-"

"A kiss." It took Essek a moment to realize that the words said were his. Before he could come to regret his outburst, the drow spoke again: "I will accept a kiss as payment for one favor."

It was the wizard's turn to be astounded. A wonderfully pink flush rose up his cheeks, making him look all the more delicious in the drow's eyes, as he registered the strange request. 

"Herr Shadowhand-" Caleb sputtered. 

"Essek." Corrected the drow, dread beginning to build up in his stomach. He'd been too forward, as he feared; surely, if there was ever a chance of Caleb taking him up on such an offer it was gone, now. _The wizard would not discard their friendship over this_ , Essek thought in an attempt to calm himself. _I need to apologize. I-_

"Essek." Caleb repeated, just a whisper. "I- Um…"

Essek could feel himself flush, again. The human diverted his eyes, then, clearly trying to gather his thoughts. The drow, in turn, was overwhelmed by the realization that the beautiful, nervous wizard in front of him did not outright reject him. 

He found himself stepping forward slowly, allowing the other man time to retreat or at least meet his eyes to signal that he wanted no part in this. 

Caleb did neither. 

When he was close enough to feel the wizard's shaky breath on his neck, Essek stopped. He carefully raised his hand to Caleb's face, allowing the man time to reject him, and caught the man's chin. When the gesture earned no response, the drow raised it gently until their eyes met again. 

By the Light, Caleb's eyes were breathtakingly beautiful. Essek imagined that this is what the ocean looked like when the sun shone upon it - dangerous and volatile but incredibly welcoming, in a way, as if holding the promise of a great adventure. The wizard's tantalizing scent hit him with full force, again, throwing his mind into near complete disarray. 

"May I kiss you?" He finds himself asking despite the intimacy of the situation. The fear of hurting Caleb was the last coherent thought in his mind. 

Essek was rewarded with an even deeper flush and a mesmerizing parting of Caleb's lips, drawing his attention to the wonderfully pink flesh. 

He could not hear the response, not with the frantic hammering of his heart in his ears, but the close watch he kept to the man's lips paid off when Caleb unmistakably mouthed the word 'Please'. 

Essek did not need further encouragement. 

He closed the distance between them, with unmasked passion and some obvious impatience but with no aggression- his lips on Caleb's were gentle and caressing rather than forceful and demanding. 

Despite what Caleb _thought_ he wanted, the wizard found himself melting into the kiss. 

Essek's touch felt absolutely wonderful. 

The wizard rested his trembling hands on the drow's chest as their lips engaged in a passionate dance, later raising them further to lock around Essek's neck and, finally, slipping his deft fingers into the ash-colored locks to pull the drow closer. 

Essek, in turn, moved his hand from the wizard's chin to his cheek, tracing the clean-shaven skin with the back of his hand before allowing the fingers to travel lower. They brushed against the wizard's neck, shoulder, chest, before finally slipping around his back and pulling the man closer, his other hand finding the back of the wizard's neck. 

Caleb could swear that the skin where Essek touched him _burned_. He moaned into the drow's mouth when their embrace brought them closer, consumed by the wondrous warmth of Essek's strong arms holding him close and the sudden heat of a tongue on his lips, requesting entrance.

Caleb granted it immediately. 

It was good that the drow held him just then as the sensation threatened to force him to his knees. 

Essek would have grown bolder in his exploration of not for the sound of Jester's familiar laughter from downstairs.

Reminded of the fact that they had company, both men tensed. Essek, reluctant to part from the wizard, placed two soft kisses on the corners of Caleb's mouth before meeting the lips with his one last time, then pulling away. 

Oh, and what a sight greeted him. 

Caleb was slightly flushed, still, his wet, plumped lips even more welcoming now than they were before. His bright eyes were unfocused but the haze in them cleared up when he finally met Essek's, which resulted in a deepening of his blush. 

Luxon help him, Essek will lose himself completely if the man remains this responsive to his affections. 

"Caleb." the drow's lowered voice sent a shiver down the wizard's spine, "Could you be persuaded to accompany me to dinner, sometime?" He asked, growing bolder in his pursuit of the wizard with the confirmation that his attention was not unwanted. 

Caleb looked at him, still slightly dazed from the unexpected development, before coming to his senses. His features melted into a soft, unguarded smile and if Essek's heart was not already Caleb's, that moment would have sealed his fate. 

"I would like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
